Resisting Temptations
by Meglynncat
Summary: When Hermione Granger's best friend and long time crush, Ron Weasley, and his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, break up, Hermione thinks that maybe they can finally be together. But then Draco Malfoy comes along and turns everything upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my first Fanfiction. So, please read and review? Any suggestions, comments, questions, criticisms, etc. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! :D**

**Chapter One. **

_Draco Malfoy is probably the most __annoying__ person on the face of the Earth! _Hermonie thought as she stomped away from the library. Why on Earth he thought she might actually _fall_ for his phony advances, she had no idea. Anyway, even if he was being serious, she had way too many reasons to refuse. Like the fact that he was a man whore, disgusting, and completely _not her type._

That got her started on thinking about what her type actually was. And one person in particular…with flaming red hair, freckles, and a habit of talking with his mouth full…her best friend and long-time crush, Ron Weasley. If only he wasn't dating Lavender Brown. Oh, and most important of all…if only he could see her as more than a friend. A bushy-haired, shy, bookworm friend. Maybe, one day, if she was lucky.

As soon as she arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password and stepped inside, her best girl friend (who also happened to be Ron's little sister, Ginny) nearly tackled her in her rush to give Hermonie the latest Ron-related news.

"Hermonie, you're never going to guess what just happened! I can't believe you missed it!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What? What is it?" Hermonie asked, intrigued.

"Ron and Lavender just broke up! It was great! She started complaining about how they barely spent any time together anymore, and Ron disagreed…said that she was practically attached to his hip 24/7. Well, Lavender didn't like that. She started crying, getting all dramatic like she always does, and yelling something about how if he didn't like spending all that time with her, then maybe they should just break up. I don't think she expected him to agree…she just wanted to scare him a little. But, much to her surprise- and almost everyone else's in the room- he said that she was right. Next thing I know, she's running up to her dorm, sobbing hysterically," Ginny said in a rush.

Hermonie was speechless. _Finally, _the thing she'd wanted most of all had happened! Now, if only she could work up the courage to make the first move... "Wow. That's just…amazing. It's a shock that Lavender let go of her _Won-Won _with that little of a fight," Hermonie said.

"I know! I expected that when it happened, she would go down kicking and screaming. Maybe she's starting to lose interest in him. Frankly, I'm surprised she's lasted this long. My brother is so dull…I still don't know how you've survived this long either!" Ginny teased.

"Oh, Ginny. You're his sister! Of course you wouldn't see him like I do. Besides, the fact that you still put up with Harry is just mind-boggling," Hermonie joked.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that. Truce? I won't talk about Ron and his many, glaring flaws if you don't talk about Harry and his nonexistent flaws?" She proposed.

"Hmm…I think that deal is a little backwards, don't you?" Just as Ginny was about to protest, Hermonie continued. "I'm only kidding, Ginny." Before Ginny could reply, Ron walked in the portrait hole.

"Hey, Hermonie, Ginny," he said.

"Hi, Ron. So, I hear you and Lavender broke up? How long will _this _breakup last? About, four hours? Just like the last one?" Hermonie asked.

"Ha ha. No, I think it's for real this time. You should have seen the way she was crying and yelling. I actually think it's a good thing. She's too clingy. So, I'm a free man now," he said, sounding proud.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if you stayed that way for the rest of your life," Ginny muttered under her breath. Hermonie snorted in laughter.

"What was that, little sister?" Ron asked threateningly.

"Oh, nothing of course, my dear brother," Ginny said with false sweetness. Ron glared.

"That's what I thought. Anyway," he said, turning back to Hermonie, "I was wondering if you might come to the library with me. I needed help with that Potions essay."

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, "You know that it's due tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes. Which is why I knew you'd help me," he said, flashing her a smile.

"Fine," Hermonie relented. "Let's go." As Ron turned to walk back out of the portrait hole, Ginny made kissy faces behind his back. Hermonie stuck out her tongue, and then, feeling like a child, walked out after Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, great…" Hermione muttered as she and Ron walked into the library. Malfoy was still there. Even better, now he was sitting with a bunch of his Slytherin friends- Bliase Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Ron was about to sit at a table right next to theirs, seeming oblivious, but Hermione quickly steered him away, saying, "Oh, Ron, I'd much rather sit over there. Besides, most of the really good Potions books are all around that area." Ron seemed confused, but agreed. She tried to avoid Malfoy, but it seemed like whenever she got up to get a book, or check a fact, he was right there next to her.

"Back so soon, Granger?" He whispered. "I knew you couldn't get enough."

"For your information," she hissed back, "I am _actually_ trying to help a friend with his Potions essay. So if you would kindly leave me alone…"

"Ahhhh, the Weasel King?" He sneered. "It seems to me that perhaps you like him as _more _than a friend." Before she could protest, he continued. "But, I think that you could do so much better Granger."

Before she could stop herself, she had blurted out the worst question she could have asked. "Oh, and who did you have in mind?"

"Oh, why, me of course," he replied. Then, before she could react, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Right there. In the library. With Ron less than 20 feet away. And to her horror, she found herself kissing him back. She wanted to pull away from him, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved the feel of his lips moving against hers, his hands slowly moving down her back…until he pulled away. She stood there, numb. "And that was just a taste of what you could have if you forgot about the Weasel King, and decided to pick _me._ You know you want to." He sounded breathless, but he was trying not to show it. Just as she was about to agree- of course she would agree…how could she argue with him? -Ron walked around the corner, calling her name. When he saw her standing as close as she was to Malfoy, he scowled.

"What are you doing with _him_?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione snapped back to her senses. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all," she replied, glaring at him as she walked back towards Ron. Before she could get to him, though, Malfoy grabbed her arm, pulling her back, whispering in her ear.

"Don't think I wasn't serious, Granger. Think about it. Why would you want him…when you can have me?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer, furious, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "I'll talk to you later, when Weasel King isn't hovering around, and you've had some time to think things over." He removed his hand from her mouth and walked away, towards all his friends at the Slytherin table.

"So, what were you _really _doing with him?" Ron asked, his face red with anger. "And don't lie to me."

"I promise it was nothing! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's _Draco Malfoy! _It's never just 'nothing' with him!" Ron seethed. Hermione could feel tears building in her eyes, threatening to spill over. All she wanted was for her and Ron to be together-and now he was mad at her for being stupid. His gaze softened when he saw that she was about to cry. "I just don't want to see you get hurt by him, okay, Hermione?"

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" She asked, miffed. She thought she had proven that by now.

Ron smiled at her. "Oh, I know you can take care of yourself. Believe me," he said, reaching for her hand. "Let's go back to the common room. I think I've had enough of the library for tonight." And for once, she agreed.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Reviews, please? :) I think I sort of like how it's going so far…but I'd like your input as well. I especially loved the kiss scene, hmm? Until next time! Oh, and I promise that the chapters will get longer as we go along...the first two have been rather short. :)**

**~Secret**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

When Hermonie and Ron walked back into the common room hand in hand, she thought that Ginny was about to explode with excitement. "So, are you two like, a couple now?" She screeched. Ron blushed, turning his entire face red.

"No!" He said, quickly dropping Hermonie's hand. Her heart sank. "I was only walking back with her!"

"Well, why exactly did that have to involve holding hands then, Ronald?" Ginny glared.

"Well, um, because, you see…" Ron stuttered.

"Hmm. Good answer, oh wise one. You always did have a way with words. Let me ask another question. Do you _want _to be Hermonie's boyfriend?"

"No!" He sounded more forceful this time. "Hermonie is like a sister to me. And I could never date anyone I considered to be my sister! "

"Well, you never hold _my _hand…" Ginny muttered.

"Yeah, well, as far as I know, you've never been harassed by Draco Malfoy. I just thought that Hermonie needed some comfort. So stop with the accusations and 20 questions, please and thank you. Jeez."

"Wait, wait, wait! What's all this about being harassed by Draco Malfoy? Hermonie, I think we need to go upstairs to my dorm, and have a little chat." Ginny grabbed Hermonie's arm and pulled her towards the stairs. Once they were sitting on Ginny's bed, the questions came flooding out, more that Hermonie could keep track of, let alone answer. "What happened with Draco? What happened with Ron? Did they fight? Why were you guys holding hands? Do you think he likes you? What if he _does _like you? Do you want me to talk to him alone about it? Do you want me to have Harry to talk him alone about it?" And finally, "Why aren't you answering any of my questions?"

"Ginny, slow down!" Hermonie laughed. "I wasn't answering any of your questions because you didn't give me any time to answer them! If you can stop asking questions for about five minutes or so, I'll tell you the whole story." She started from when Malfoy had been trying to hit on her in the library earlier, and told the whole story. "It was terrible! I mean…it wasn't terrible. He's a really good kisser, and I liked it…but that's the terrible part! I don't like Malfoy! I like Ron! Besides, even if I didn't like Ron, I wouldn't want to date Malfoy anyway! …Would I?"

"Whoa. I just can't believe he _kissed _you. Draco Malfoy, the man whore of Hogwarts, falling for the bookworm." Then, seeing Hermonie's sour expression, she said hastily, "Not that there's anything wrong with being a bookworm! Nothing at all! It's just pretty hard to believe. But, I suppose the big question is…do you like him?"

"Of course not!" Was Hermonie's instant response. But, when she thought about it for more than two seconds, she realized that she did. Which was just great. If it came down to it, who would she choose? She wanted to say Ron, but she just didn't know anymore. The kiss in the library and Draco's whispered promise had changed everything, and she didn't know if she liked it. Ginny had been sitting there, watching her think.

"You do like him, don't you?" She said softly.

"Yes," Hermonie sighed.

"Then, who will you choose?" Ginny asked.

Hermonie had just been thinking the same thing, but then she realized…maybe she wouldn't have to choose. Hadn't Ron just said downstairs that he wasn't interested in her like that? He only liked her as a sister…and like he said, you can't date your "sister." And, also, even if he didn't like her…would she date Draco anyway? He was in Slytherin! He was the enemy, son of a Death Eater…if he wasn't himself one. Hermonie groaned. She didn't want to think about this anymore. Her own thoughts were to confusing. All she wanted to do now was sleep. So, without ever answering her question, Hermonie said goodnight to Ginny, and walked into her own dorm, lay down on her bed, and was asleep within minutes.

**A/N: Hmm, getting good? I think so. But, why don't you tell me what **_**you **_**think? Please and thanks! I'll be updating again soon…tomorrow, most likely. Talk to you then! :)**

**~Secret**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Quick shout out to my first reviewer…thank you so much seddielover12! Haha, it sounds a little pathetic, but I was so happy to get that first review. :D **

_I can't believe I finally kissed her. _Draco thought as he walked towards the table in the middle of the library where his friends from Slytherin were gathered, waiting to hear what had happened. When he sat down, there was silence for a moment. Finally, Bliase asked, "So…what happened, man?"

"I…kissed her. And…she kissed me back. Then I backed off, to give her a minute to, I don't know, realize what had just happened, I guess. Then I said that if she decided to pick me over the Weasel King, she'd be able to get more of that. I could tell she was about to agree…until the idiot Weasley decided to come bursting in…after that, Hermonie wasn't too happy with me. She started to walk away, towards Weasley, but I grabbed her arm and told her that my offer was serious…and said I'd talk to her later, when _he _wasn't around, and she'd had more time to think things over. But, hey, a kiss is better than nothing." Draco told them.

"Congrats!" Blaise said. Everyone seemed happy for him…everyone, that is, except Pansy. He knew she would never understand why he wanted to be with a _Mudblood_, let alone Hermonie Granger, the worst of them all, in her opinion. He knew that she wanted to be with him. But, his heart was with Hermonie. Always had been, and always would be. At least she wasn't openly hostile…unlike his parents. They just didn't know where they had gone wrong…as if the fact that he didn't want to be a Death Eater wasn't enough, he had gone and fallen in love with a Muggle-born, and a friend of Harry Potter, no less. But, Draco didn't need his parents to support his decisions. He was just fine without them, thank you very much. Now, if only he could get Hermonie to accept his offer, everything would be perfect...but he knew that she was _very _fond of that idiot, Weasley. Sometimes, Draco didn't understand how anyone could be that stupid. It was so obvious that Hermonie liked him…yet, he wasted his time with that bimbo Lavender Brown. Why anybody would choose her when they could have Hermonie, he had no idea. But, it made it easier for Draco. If he didn't have that extra competition from Weasley, then maybe Hermonie would be more willing to give Draco a chance. While he'd been thinking all this, his group of friends had been watching him.

"You really love Granger, don't you, Draco?" Pansy asked softly, much to his surprise.

"Yes," he said, thinking of her beautiful, bushy hair, adorably shy, yet feisty personality, and intelligence. "I really do."

"Then, I'll talk to her for you. Tomorrow, after breakfast," she promised.

"Thanks, Pansy," Draco said, surprised.

"No problem…I know I haven't always been nice to her, and I feel bad, because I can see how much you love her."

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate it. I think I'm going to go up to the common room now, I'll see you guys later." Draco stood up, and walked out of the library. When he got to his dorm, he was going to write Hermonie a letter.

**Another quick A/N: I know that this Chappie was really short, and I'm sorry! But I promise that the next one is going to be really long…and pretty interesting, if I do say so myself. It'll have both Draco and Hermonie POVs…maybe Ron too? So, read, review, love, hate…until next time!**

** ~Secret**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow…it has come to my attention that I have been spelling Hermione's name wrong, because of my stupid, stupid spell check on Microsoft Word. Which makes me feel really bad. And dumb. Lol. So, I'm really sorry about that guys. :p**

**Chapter 5**

_Dear Hermione, _

_I think that I may have come on a bit too strongly there, last night in the library, and I would like to apologize for that. It's just that I've wanted to kiss you for so long now, and I couldn't help myself. I really hope that you would accept my offer- I know that you can do so much better that Weasley. He doesn't deserve you. You're amazing…and he isn't. The fact that he dated Brown just proves that. So, I hope to see you soon, and then you can tell me if you'd like to take me up on my offer._

_ Until then, sincerely yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione stared at the letter in shock. Even after Draco had kissed her, there was still a part of her that had believed that this was all a sick joke. That if, and when, she agreed, everyone would jump out and yell "Surprise! We got you good! He would never want to be with a Mudblood like you!" But, this letter had washed away all of that doubt. He seemed really sincere…which just made everything even worse. If Ron was interested in her as more than a friend- which she sincerely doubted; but hey, a girl can dream, right?- then, who would she choose? Ron…or Draco? She decided to talk to Ginny; she always knew what to say.

"So, who are you going to choose?" Ginny asked, after Hermione had showed her the letter from Draco.

"That's the problem. I have no idea! I've liked Ron for years…but he's never shown any interest. And, Draco has turned out to be so sweet, and he really _is _an excellent kisser…besides, there is the small detail that I'm 99.9% positive that Ron doesn't like me as more than a 'sister.' You heard him last night!" Hermione said.

"My brother is just an idiot, who can't show his true feelings. You'd be better off talking to a rock when it comes to emotion. I wouldn't take what he said to heart. He could love with you a fierce, burning passion, and you wouldn't be able to tell. I just don't get him sometimes. But, that's beside the point. For the sake of this argument, let's just say that my stupid brother actually _does _like you like that. Then, who would you choose?" Hermione flopped facedown on her pillow and groaned.

"I don't know! It's too confusing to even think about. I feel so pathetic, torn between two guys. I'm not better than someone like Lavender! It's just awful." Ginny pulled her back up.

"Well, stop complaining, and just take two seconds to actually think! It can't be that bad," she said.

"Well, _I _think it's that bad," Hermione said sourly.

"Oh, I've got a great idea! Let's make a Pros and Cons chart for the both of them!" Ginny said excitedly.

"…Really?" Hermione asked skeptically. "Isn't that a little…I don't know…young? And…silly?"

"Gasp! No, of course not! It'll be fun." Ginny smiled. "Please?" She begged.

"Oh, fine. But this is so stupid," Hermonie grumbled. When they had finished, this is what the lists looked like…

**Draco**

**Pros **

1. He's really cute.

He's sweet.

He actually likes me. (Hermione)

He's almost as smart as I am.

**Cons**

He's in Slytherin!

Death Eater?

**Ron**

**Pros **

1. He is also very cute.

2. He can be nice…sometimes.

3. We've been best friends since First Year.

**Cons**

He isn't the smartest…

2. He talks with food in his mouth.

3. He isn't good with feelings.

4. He might not like me.

5. He dated Lavender…gross.

"Well, it seems to me that Draco has more Pros than Cons, and Ron has _way _more Cons than Pros. Does that help you with your decision at all?" Ginny commented when they had finished the charts.

"Not really…well…yeah…I guess…I just don't know! I'd love to go out with Draco, I suppose…but I don't know if I want to give up on Ron that easily, especially since he and Lavender just broke up," Hermione stressed.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Ginny questioned.

"I think…" Hermione said slowly, "That I am going to write both of them a letter."

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm not mad about what happened at the library. I…actually enjoyed it, to be honest with you. And I have thought about your offer…and I was wondering, if you would be willing to meet me sometime to talk about some things? Just owl me back if you want to. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

_Yes! _Draco thought as he read Hermione's letter a second and third time. There was a chance that she might agree! He couldn't believe that it was finally happening. But, still, he wondered what the "things" they had to talk about were. Draco hoped it didn't have anything to do with the Weasel King…he knew how fond Hermione was of that idiot. But, she couldn't like him as much as he's originally thought, right? She wanted to talk to him…and most importantly, she'd enjoyed the kiss. So, he quickly wrote a response, and sent it out, already excited at the thought of meeting Hermione.

_Dear Ron, _

_So, I was wondering if I could ask you a question. Err, a sort of personal question…if you don't mind, of course. So, here goes…do you…like me? As, more than a friend, perhaps? I was only wondering. If you would answer me honestly, I would appreciate it…thanks._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

_…Wow. _Was Ron's first thought when he got Hermione's letter. It wasn't very like her to be this…forward. It was different. He also didn't exactly know how to answer the letter either…what should he say? She had asked him to answer honestly, but if he, did, would it ruin their friendship forever? This was just too complicated. Why she had to ask this stupid question, he had no idea. Girls. He would never understand them. After thinking for a few more minutes, he slowly started to write an answer to Hermione's letter.

**A/N: Hmm, a cliffhanger of sorts! I like the longer chapters, don't you? Well, as always, feel free to review…criticisms are welcome too! Anything to make my story better. :) And, I have to say…sorry again for messing up the spelling of Hermione's name! I feel so stupid…and I especially want to take a hammer to my computer. xD Well, tootles for now! **

**~Secret**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione was sitting alone at a table in the library, with two letters in front of her- one from Draco, the other, Ron. The letter from Draco read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Well, I was very happy to hear that you weren't mad at me for what happened at the library- and even happier to hear that you had enjoyed it! Also, I would love to meet sometime. Is tomorrow good for you? I have a free period at 1:00. Just let me know. _

_Talk to you then,_

_Draco Malfoy_

And the letter from Ron said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Well, your letter really surprised me…I wasn't exactly expecting that. But, since you asked me to answer honestly…I __do__ like you as more than just a friend. I know that I said differently the other night, but I didn't think you felt that way about me. You do feel that way about me, right? Sine you sent that letter and all? Merlin, I hope I'm not making a giant fool of myself, confessing my __feelings__ only to find out that you don't return them. Well, I suppose it had to happen eventually, huh? Anyway. I'd like to talk sometime, if you don't mind. Let me know when would be good for you, I guess._

_Sincerely, _

_Ron Weasley _

Hermione sighed. This just made everything a whole lot more complicated. She should be happy; she had finally found out that Ron, who she had been crushing on forever, liked her back. But, she didn't feel very happy. Instead she just felt confused. She knew how much she liked Ron- a lot- but, every day, watching Draco, she fell for him a little bit harder. She groaned and buried her head in her arms. This was all so complicated! Them someone sat own next to her, and she stiffened, hoping that it wasn't either Draco or Ron...but, to her surprise, when she looked up, it was Pansy.

"Hi, Hermione," Pansy greeted her.

"Hey, Pansy. What's up?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" Pansy trailed off.

"What?" Hermione wondered.

"Draco," Pansy simply stated.

"Oh…what about Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to tell you a couple things…I really think that you should give him a chance." Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Pansy held up her hand, saying, "Wait, just hear me out first." Hermione closed her mouth. "He's been so in love with you ever since first year, it's just unbelievable. He almost _worships _you. It's nonstop talk about Hermione Granger, I swear. Like, remember that one time in third year, when Snape paired you two together for Potions? He didn't stop talking about that for weeks! To be perfectly honest with you, it sort of got on my nerves eventually. No offense. Just, give him a chance. Please? I promise that it'll be worth it…he's a pretty cool guy. You won't regret it…at all."

"Wow…thanks, Pansy. I want to give him a chance, I really do…it's just that…I like Ron too. And I don't really know what to do." Hermione explained.

"I'm going to let you in on a little 'secret.' Ron isn't exactly the best boyfriend to have. I'm friends with Lavender…and she wasn't all that happy with him most of the time. And, in addition to that…when he was dating her…he tried to…um…_seduce _me, if you know what I mean…" Pansy said, clearly disgusted.

"I'm sorry! That's a terrible thing for him to do! Did you tell Lavender?" Hermione questioned.

"I couldn't! You know how obsessed she is with him…it would have hurt her too much. But, you can believe that I kept a close eye on him after that…" Pansy said angrily.

"Well, I sent both him and Draco a letter last night…and I got these responses." Hermione showed her the letters.

"So, are you going to meet Draco tomorrow? Oh, you should! And, I don't believe that bull about Ron actually liking you…all he wants is a quick girlfriend. I wouldn't trust him if I were you," Pansy told her.

"I _will _meet Draco tomorrow. I actually have a free period then too. And, I don't like what you've told me about Ron…I want to talk to him still though…but, that will definitely come up. Thanks for telling me, Pansy." Hermione smiled at her.

"No problem. I think that we could be really good friends," Pansy said happily.

"I agree!" Hermione said with enthusiasm. "I'm going to go back to my dorm and write Draco another letter…and I'll see if I can find Ron to have a little chat with him, as well. I'll talk to you later, though," Hermione said.

"Defiantly," Pansy replied. Hermione walked out of the library, thinking about everything that Pansy had just told her. She needed to talk to Ginny.

**A/N: So! Another chapter completed. What did you think? Any ideas on what's going to happen next? Oh, here's a good question…did you agree with Pansy's take on Ron? Think she was telling the truth? Reviews are appreciated! :D Tune in next time. ;) **

**~Secret**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Oh. My. Freaking. Merlin. I cannot BELIEVE him! How are we related? That's just disgusting!" Ginny raged.

"I know! I just can't believe that Ronald would do something like that…" Hermione trailed off.

"I can! Don't meet him, tonight, tomorrow…or ever! Go with Draco, like Pansy said. I think it's really sweet that he's liked you for this long," Ginny suggested.

"I'm going to see him tomorrow…I probably will end up accepting his offer. But, first, I just really need to ask Ron if this is true or not. Not that I don't believe Pansy, but…I just need to hear him say it."

"I guess I understand…" Ginny grumbled. "But, if he does anything to you…I'll tell mom. And trust me…that's a fate worse than death," Ginny promised.

"I'm going down to the common room to see if I can find him," Hermione told Ginny.

"Okay. I'll be waiting up here…come tell me what happens when you're done talking!" Ginny said.

"Okay, okay, I will," Hermione promised. She walked down the stairs, hoping fiercely that Ron was there, so she could talk to him, and just get it over with. Luckily, he was. He and Harry were playing chess, while Neville looked on. She walked up to them and said, "Ronald? Can I speak to you for a moment, please?" He looked up, surprised.

"Sure, Hermione. Be right back," he said to Harry and Neville. When he and Hermione were far enough away from the others so they wouldn't be able to hear their conversation, Ron asked, "Is this about that letter?"

"Well, in a way, I suppose, yes. But, mostly, I just wanted to ask you something…" she said.

"Go ahead," Ron invited her.

"When you and Lavender were dating, did you try to cheat on her with Pansy?" Hermione blurted out quickly.

"Wait, what? Who told you that?" Ron demanded, blushing.

"Pansy herself! So, it's true then?" Hermione asked, her heart sinking a little bit.

"Well, um…I suppose…but, I swear, if you and I were to become a couple, that would never happen, I promise!" Ron swore. "I didn't ever really like Lavender, anyway. It was always you…but, I didn't think you would like someone like me, so I decided to go out with Lavender instead. And Pansy…I don't exactly know why I, um…did…that…"

"Did what, exactly, Ronald?" Hermione asked icily.

"Well, uh, you see…it was…um…so…I don't really feel comfortable…" Ron stuttered, face turning an even darker shade of red.

"You are truly disgusting, Ron. Pansy, Draco, and all the others were right about you," Hermione said, turning to leave. Then, she felt Ron's hand on her arm, stopping her from walking away.

"Wait, Hermione! I'm promise that it's always been you…that...I've wanted…wait…" he said, just realizing what Hermione had said. "When have you been talking to Draco? About me, especially? And since when have you started calling him 'Draco'?"

"Well, Ronald, Draco _is _his name, you know. And, why? Is there some kind of problem with me and Draco talking?" Hermione said, glaring angrily.

"Yeah, actually, there is! I can't allow you to speak to him! He's a no good, dirty Death Eater! You can't ever speak to him again!" Ron said, his voice slowly rising in volume.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me? I don't believe that you are allowed to tell me who I am allowed to speak to! I cannot believe this!" Hermione cried, outraged.

"Well, there is no way in Hell I am just going to sit by and let him hurt you!" Ron yelled.

"I'm positive that Draco isn't the one hurting me right now, Ronald," Hermione said, suddenly calm. "Now, if you would remove your hand from my arm, and let me walk away, that would be lovely." Ron let her go, but he still had one last thing to say.

"You _fancy _Draco Malfoy, don't you, Hermione?" Ron hissed, beyond furious. Hermione had never seen him so angry, ever.

"And so what if I do? There is nothing wrong with that!" Hermione said over her shoulder as she was walking away. She saw Ron opening is mouth to angrily retort once more, but before he could, she said "And this discussion is _over_, Ronald. And it will not be resumed. I may speak to, _and fancy, _whomever I see fit. And you may not try to interfere with that!" She ran up the stairs, and into Ginny's dorm. "You will not believe what just happened!" Hermione seethed.

"What? What?" Ginny asked. Hermione explained everything that had been said, and by the time she had finished, Ginny had turned almost as red as her brother had. "That…that...I don't even think I can think of a word terrible enough to describe him right now!"

"I don't even know what I saw in him! But…he wasn't always like this…" Hermione said.

"Or, he just didn't show it to you!" Ginny countered. "Don't try to make excuses for him! He is a terrible person!"

"Yes…yes, you're right. Of course you are." Hermione admitted.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ginny wondered.

"Well, first, I think I'm going to write Draco a letter…" she replied. Ginny looked over her shoulder as she got her quill and some parchment, and sat down to write.

_Dear Draco, _

_Surprisingly enough, I also have a free period at 1:00! I would __love __to meet you then. How about in front of the Great Hall? Then maybe we can walk to the library, or wherever you prefer. I look forward to seeing you then._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Did Ron surprise you? Reviews? ;) I'll be updating again soon, so I'll talk to you again then! Bye for now. :) **

**~Secret**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Quick A/N: Dramionelicious is the best reviewer ever! She's reviewed almost every Chapter so far…in one day. And your reviews are very well written, as well. Oh, and don't worry, I don't mind all the reviews. I actually love it, I'm happy that people love my writing that much. :D So, thanks again! You're the best. :)**

Hermione saw Draco waiting for her as she approached the Great Hall. Her heart soared. "Draco!" she called out as she got closer. When he turned and saw her, his face broke into a smile.

"Hermione! Hi! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay, I guess. How are you?" she replied.

"I'm fantastic, actually. I'm so happy you agreed to meet me. I've wanted to talk to you for so long, but…" he trailed off.

"Why didn't you?" Hermione wondered, as they started to walk.

"I don't know. I guess I was scared. You're so smart, and beautiful, and perfect…" Draco mumbled, his face lightly flushing pink.

"Oh," Hermione simply stated, blushing a lot darker than Draco.

"Yes, well…now, we actually _are _talking. About something other than, say, Potions." Draco smiled again.

"Oh! I remember when we were paired together that one time in 3rd year," Hermione exclaimed.

"Really? You do?" Draco's eyes lit up.

"Haha, yes! Isn't that funny?" Hermione asked.

"I've never forgotten either," Draco said, his voice softer than before. Before Hermione could reply, Draco said, "So, Hermione…I was wondering…maybe, if you'd consider being my girlfriend?" He asked the question nervously; like he was afraid she'd say no.

"Oh, of course," Hermione said happily. Draco looked at her in shock for a moment, like he couldn't believe that she had actually agreed this easily. Then, his face broke into a wide grin.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "So, where exactly was it that you wanted to go, anyway? We've sort of just been walking in circles around the Great Hall," Draco said, laughing. Hermione realized that he was right- while they had been talking, they'd gone past the Great Hall at least three times.

"Oh, I don't really know. The library, perhaps?" she suggested.

"Sounds good," Draco readily agreed. "Maybe while we're there, we could…visit the Potions shelves, just like last time?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"I would love that," Hermione said, giggling. _Wait, _she thought, _did I really just __giggle?_ But, she soon stopped thinking about that, when she met Draco's eyes.

"Let's go," he said quietly. When they got to the library, Hermione started to but her bag down at her usual table, but Draco grabbed her arm, and pointed to a table where Pansy and Blaise were sitting. "Are you okay sitting over there?" Draco asked, as Pansy saw Hermione and Draco and waved furiously.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said happily. She and Draco walked over, and she set her bag down, smiling at Pansy. "Hello, Pansy. It's so nice to see you again."

"Oh, I know! We defiantly have to make plans to go shopping together sometime or something!" Then she noticed that Hermione and Draco were still standing. "Why don't you sit down?" Pansy invited. Hermione was about to do just this, when Draco stopped her.

"Actually, Hermione was talking about this great book in the Potions section…we were actually going to check it out," he said.

"Ahhhh, I see," Pansy said knowingly. "Well, come back when you're done with that," she said.

"I will," Hermione said over her shoulder as she and Draco walked over to the shelves. When they were deep far away from any of the tables, surrounded by the scent of old books, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips against hers, and slowly deepened the kiss. He encircled his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments, they broke apart, gasping.

"I love you," Draco told her softly, playing with her curly hair. Hermione's heart lifted.

"I love you, too," she said, smiling. A few minutes later, they were walking back towards Pansy and Blaise's table. Pansy looked up, and smiled knowingly at Hermione's wide smile.

"Did you enjoy the book?" she asked them.

"Oh, yes. It was…wonderful," Hermione said, looking at Draco.

"I agree," he said.

It was only later that night, after telling Ginny everything that had happened that day, while she was drifting off to sleep, that she realized that she hadn't thought of Ronald today…not even once.

**Another A/N…hope you don't mind: So, what did you think of **_**this**_** chapter? I sort of liked it, hmm? Romantic, I think. Draco was so sweet. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I think I might be busy. *Sadface* So, if you don't get an update tomorrow, expect one on Sunday, I promise. :D Until then.**

**~Secret **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_How __dare__ Hermione have feeling for Draco Malfoy, the worst Slytherin there is? Even after I had said I liked her as more than a friend! It doesn't matter that I didn't actually like her like that…all I wanted was a quick screw…but still! And now, she was __dating__ him…even worse! _Ron was thinking as he sat alone in his dorm room, angry as hell. He just couldn't believe that she would do that to him, even after all they'd been through! And, especially since she'd liked him since first year. He knew that she hadn't told anyone, except maybe Ginny…but it wasn't that hard to tell. He had to think of a way to break Draco and Hermione up. And so he started to think of a plan…

Hermione squealed as someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her in breakfast the morning after she and Draco had kissed in the library again. She turned, and saw Draco…her boyfriend. Just thinking those words gave her a warm feeling. "Good morning," she greeted him happily, smiling brightly at him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled back.

"Awww, how sweet," Ginny chimed in.

"Yeah…just adorable," Ron muttered as he sat down across from Ginny, Hermione, and now Draco, and next to Harry. Draco gave him a dirty look.

"What's eating you, mate?" Harry asked.

"Nothing…" Ron grumbled, sounding annoyed.

"I think I know," Ginny whispered to Hermione, just loud enough so Harry, Ron and Draco could hear her.

"Oh, just shut up, Ginny. You're so obnoxious," Ron said.

"Well, I'm sorry…" Ginny replied, sounding sarcastic.

"Yeah, you should be. Just don't talk anymore, ok? Nobody wants to listen to that." Just as Ginny was about to angrily retort, Draco jumped in, surprising everyone around him.

"I really don't think that's any to be speaking to a lady…_especially _one that just so happens to be your sister. Try a little bit more respect next time, shall we?" Draco inquired. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, mate, just leave her alone. She doesn't need to feel the wrath of your bad mood; she didn't do anything wrong," Harry told Ron.

"Oh, don't you start in on me, too," Ron growled at Harry. "And you," he continued, turning back to Draco, "I don't think the way I treat my sister is any of your business. You're not even in Gryffindor…so why don't you just leave us all alone and go back to your little Death Eater buddies in Slytherin?" He sneered.

"I actually think that it is the duty of any _true gentleman _to object when a lady is being treated unfairly. And, for your information, I am very well aware that I do not belong to Gryffindor house, thanks. I am merely trying to sit with my _girlfriend_," he said, gesturing towards Hermione. "I'm pretty sure that my dear friends in Slytherin can cope without me for one morning or so," he finished sarcastically. Ron just stared at him.

"What's the matter, Ron? Does Draco need to dumb it down for you?" Hermione blurted out without thinking, surprising herself. She hadn't really thought about what she was saying…she was just angry about the way Ron was treating Ginny, and that he couldn't just leave Draco well enough alone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she started, but Ron cut her off.

"You little bitch! I don't ever want you to speak to me like that again!" Ron cried, obviously outraged.

Hermione was so shocked, she could only stutter "O-ok, I-I won't…" before Draco leapt across the table and punched Ron right in the face.

"Yeah, go Draco! Get him!" Ginny yelled, along with most of the Great Hall. Before Ron could recover enough to hit Draco back, or Draco land another blow, Harry rushed to pull Draco away from Ron. "Awww, Harry! You ruined all the fun!" Ginny pouted, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Gin-Gin. I just didn't want them to kill each other…except, if only Draco had waited a minute, I would have been the one punching Ron out," Harry informed them.

"Oh, I see how it is," Ron sneered up at all of them, his eye already starting to turn black. "All turning against me, and going over to little Draco's side, hmm? Fine. Be that way," he said, leaving just as Dumbledore was hurrying over to their table.

"No, injuries, I presume, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir," Draco said. "And, I'm really sorry about-"

Professor Dumbledore cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Just for the record, Mr. Malfoy, I don't blame you whatsoever. I would have done just the same, had I perhaps been a few years younger." Then, winking at them, he walked out the door, in the direction that Ron had gone. The small group of four looked after him in shock.

"Well," Harry finally said, "This has been a very interesting morning." Then, holding his hand out to Ginny, he said, "I'll walk you to class." And away they went.

"Draco, are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked anxiously, making sure.

"Yes, love, I'm positive. The Weasel King didn't stand a chance," he said. "And," he continued, "Even if I _had _been hurt, it would have been worth it. Nobody is allowed to talk to a woman, much less my girlfriend, like that, at all…especially in front of me. Now let's see…I believe that you and I are due for a Potions lesson." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and the headed for the dungeons.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't review this weekend! Or Monday…but stupid Fanfiction wasn't working for me! But I was so busy during the weekend, it was unbelievable. I hope this makes up for it. ;) What did you think of this chapter? Like the fight? Or…sort of fight? I know I did. So, review and tell me what you think, please and thanks! Until next time. **

**~Secret **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Every single time I've tried to update (and trust me, I've tried like five hundred times every day…you can even ask Dramionelicious!) It wouldn't load…it kept getting stuck and wouldn't post! It was terrible. I'm so sorry for the wait. :\**

**Chapter 10**

Draco was having trouble controlling his rage as he and Hermione walked into Potions, late of course, due to the little fight that had happened at breakfast. He felt another flash of anger just thinking about what Weasel King had said…he really needed to learn to give ladies the respect they deserved. He shook away his thoughts when he realized that he and Hermione were being spoken to by Snape.

"Well," he drawled, "I think, Granger, that you have just lost your House twenty points for your lateness. Being such a know-it-all, goody two shoes, I wouldn't have expected something like that from you." As Hermione hung her head in shame, Snape turned to Draco and his glare softened slightly as he said, "And, you, Draco, just lost Slytherin five points. Don't let it happen again." Draco saw all the Gryffindor students shift in their seats when they heard this. Draco felt another spark of anger due to the unfairness of it all…Snape shouldn't be treating Hermione like dirt.

"Professor, I was just as late as Hermione…in fact, she wouldn't have been late if it wasn't for me…I think _I'm _the one who should lose twenty points." Snape turned back slowly, sneering.

"Draco, please sit before I _do _have to take twenty more points from Slytherin, which isn't something I would like to do, believe me."

"But, that is exactly what _I _want you to do, sir," Draco shot back.

"Draco, what are you doing? Just sit down! It's fine!" Hermione hissed.

"No, Hermione, actually, it isn't fine. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Draco said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, his voice turning icy cold, "_Sit. Down." _

"No, I don't think I will," Draco countered. The whole class was staring at him in shock by now…_nobody, _not even the Slytherins, ever talked to the Potions Master like that.

"Fine," Snape hissed, backing down, "If you really want me to take away more points, then so be it. Fifty points from Slytherin." Everyone in the classroom let out a barely audible gasp…Snape had never been known to take more than thirty points away at one time, not even from a Gryffindor.

"Thank you very much, sir. Now I think I'll be taking my seat," Draco said demurely, walking over to his spot next to Crabbe, who started to whisper to him frantically the moment he sat down. Draco just waved him off, however, opened his book, and got to work.

After class had been dismissed, Hermione came over to speak to Draco. "You didn't need to do that! I was fine! Snape always takes more points from Gryffindor, you know that."

"It wasn't just that, though it was a part of it…it was the way he spoke to you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that," Draco said.

"Oh, Draco. I'm used to it by now…don't let it get to you. I don't want you getting in trouble because of _me. _I'm not worth that," Hermione protested.

"Oh, Hermione," Draco whispered, pulling her into his arms for a kiss, "You're worth that…and so much more."

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay! I hope that I've fixed the problem. :) I know this chappie was pretty short and sweet, but I promise the next one will be pretty interesting…I think you'll like it. ;D (Reviews?) Until then. **

**~Secret **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter is so short! I hope the next one will make up for that… :)**

**Chapter 11**

"Oh, my! Mr. Weasley, what on earth happened to your face?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Ron walked into the hospital wing.

"Quidditch accident…" Ron muttered. Madam Pomfrey seemed to sense that he was lying to her, but she continued on as if she believed him.

"Well, well, well, that's certainly a nasty bruise, hmm? Let's see what we can do for you, shall we?" She waved her wand over Ron's face, muttered a few quick words, and Ron felt a tingling sensation spread all over his face. "There you are, good as new! Do be more careful next time, when you're…playing Quidditch, won't you?"

"I'll try…thanks Madam Pomfrey," Ron said, turning to leave. When he walked out the doors to the hospital wing, he didn't turn towards the Dungeons for Potions…instead, he walked to Gryffindor Tower, deciding that he couldn't face Hermione and Draco being all lovey-dovey, and seeing Harry after his apparent betrayal. Just thinking about what had happened at breakfast made Ron's blood boil. How could Harry have taken Draco's side? Ron needed to get revenge…on all of them. Not just Draco and Hermione anymore…Harry, and Ginny as well, since she hadn't tried to help him when Draco was attacking him. She was his sister! She should put him first, before any of her friends…or even her boyfriend. Those four…deserved to be torn apart. Now all Ron needed was a way to do it…and he thought he knew exactly how.

**A/N: Once again, I know this chapter is really short… :p But, the next one is longer! Hope you liked it. :) Until next time. **

**~Secret**


	12. Chapter 12

**A:N/ Hey, guys…this is the last chapter! It's way longer than most of my others…and, please, don't hate me. Enjoy? **

**Chapter 12**

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione sang, sitting down next to him at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Yes, love?" Draco asked, giving her a quick kiss.

"I have the perfect idea. Tonight, why don't we-" But Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence, however, because at that moment, Ginny came tearing into the Great Hall, waving around a lacy, black bra, steam practically pouring out of her ears. Harry followed closely after her, calling out her name.

"Ginny! Ginny, come back here! Please! Let me talk! I promise, I _swear_ to you, I have absolutely no idea whose that is, or how it got in my bed! Please!" He cried.

"Oh, you're such a liar Potter! Don't even try that with me! I never want to talk to you again!" Ginny screamed back, getting redder by the minute. She stomped over to Hermione, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up off the bench. "Draco, excuse us, but we need to be alone for a few minutes. Hermione, come up to Gryffindor with me." So Hermione shrugged at Draco, and followed Ginny to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as the portrait of the Fat Lady had shut behind them, Ginny thrust the bra in Hermione's face. "I found _this _is Harry's bed this morning! I was just coming up to wake him up, you know how late he sleeps, I didn't want him to miss breakfast, and _I find this! _Just sitting there! Right on top of his chest! Do you have any idea whose this is?" She demanded. Hermione studied it for a minute, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

"Ginny…this is mine," Hermione chocked out. Ginny just stared at her for a minute.

"WHAT?" She screeched. "I can't believe you would do something like this to me! Or to Draco! How long has this been going on?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Ginny quickly said, "Never mind, I don't even want to know! I just don't understand how you could do this to me. We're best friends…practically sisters! I _never _want to see you ever again! UGH!" She started to storm away, but Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Gin, just let me say something, _please! _You know you can trust me, I promise I would never do anything to hurt you! I honestly have no idea what Harry was doing with my bra! It must be a mistake, I swear!"

"Oh, save it," Ginny spat. "I'm going back to the Great Hall, to tell your little _boyfriend_ exactly what you've been up to!"

"Ginny, no, please, you have to trust me!" Hermione called. But it was too late…Ginny had already left. And the last thing Hermione saw before the tears blurred everything, was Ron's glee filled face staring at her from his favorite chair in front of the fire.

.oOo.

Ron was thrilled. He had managed to sever the ties between Draco and Hermione, Hermione and Ginny, Harry and Ginny, Draco and Harry…and that was good enough for him. Now he just needed to make sure they didn't try to salvage their friendships…because that wouldn't be any fun for him, now would it?

.oOo.

"Draco, please. I'm begging you. It's all a misunderstanding, I swear! Please, you have to believe me!" Hermione begged. Draco looked at her with a mixture of pain and contempt in his eyes.

"Why should I?" He asked. "I always figured you liked Potter…but, then, when you said you would be my girlfriend, I was thrilled! I thought I was wrong the whole time…but apparently not. What hurts the most is that you didn't think about anybody but yourself…you thought you could have both of us at the same time, and I wouldn't know a thing. Well, guess what? I know now. So, please, just, leave me alone. It hurts even more, listening to you try to make excuses, and lie to me even more." Hermione slumped in defeat.

"Okay," She whispered in a broken voice. Why wouldn't he, or Ginny for that matter, believe her? She had always proved herself to be honest and trustworthy…why couldn't they remember that now? It hurt her too much, to have her best friend _and _her boyfriend- well, _ex_-boyfriend, at that- hate her as much as they did. And she hadn't even been able to _look _at Harry since Ginny had made her accusations, let alone speak to him. She had no one to turn to, no one to make her feel better, tell her that everything would be ok. And she hated it, more than anything in the world. It was torture.

.oOo.

"Ginny…why can't you trust me when I say _I wasn't fooling around with Hermione_? I really wasn't! I love you, and only you. I can prove it to you, I promise, if you just let me! I have _no freaking idea_ why her bra was in my bed! Nothing happened between us! And nothing ever will happen!" Harry tried to explain.

"Just knock it off already, will you? You don't have to keep lying to me! It just hurts even more. So just go away, get Hermione to comfort you or something. Merlin," Ginny snapped back.

"For whatever its worth, I'm sorry. Sorry that this happened…sorry that you won't believe me when I tell you the truth." That was the last thing Harry said before he turned and walked away.

.oOo.

"Draco, Draco, please. I know you told me to leave you alone…and I promise I will. If you just, please, meet me in the hallway in front of the Great Hall tonight. I just want to talk. After that, if you never want to speak to me again, I promise I'll understand, and leave you alone for good. Please, just give me one last chance, though," She said, her eyes pleading with him. There was a struggle going on in his eyes, she could tell.

Finally, he said, "Just tonight. Nothing else. Okay?"

"Yes, I promise! Thank you for giving me this chance to explain."

Later that night, Hermione stood waiting in from of the doors to the Great Hall. She heard a noise, and jumped. "Draco?" She whispered, turning around to look for him.

"Right here," Came his voice from directly behind her. Hermione spun around to face him, startled.

"Oh! You frightened me," She said, with a little, nervous laugh.

"Sorry. Now, what exactly did you have to say to me?" He asked.

She launched right into her explanation. "Draco, I promise you, I really don't have any clue as to how my bra came to be in Harry's bed! It's all a huge misunderstanding! I never liked him as more than a friend, he's like the brother I never had! I can hardly even stand to think of him that way…and, in addition to that, I would never hurt you or Ginny like that! Ginny's my best friend, my sister…and I love you! I promise, I _was not_ fooling around with Harry. I wouldn't. I couldn't! Please believe me!" She said, a little sob escaping her throat. Draco looked at her long and hard, and Hermione couldn't read his expression. Finally he pulled her into his arms.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first. I guess I was…so very jealous. But I should have taken the time to actually listen to you; instead of letting my emotions get the better of me…I know I can trust you. I love you so much." He told her.

"Oh, Draco…thank you so much for listening. I love you so much more than you could ever know," She said, tilting up her head for a kiss. As their lips touched, she heard a noise from a darkened corner of the hallway. "What's that? Who's there?" She called, she and Draco both taking out their wands. They heard an evil sounding cackle, and Draco pointed his wand at the direction of the sound.

"Petrificus totalus!" He shouted.

It obviously didn't hit its target, because the next thing they heard was, "Avada kedavra!" And a jet of green light came bursting towards them. Hermione saw it as though she was in a dream…the green light hit Draco, and he went down…the last thing she saw was his eyes searching for hers, and his mouth forming the words 'I love you…' and then the light was gone, and everything was dark.

"NO! NO! DRACO! COME BACK!" She screamed. "PLEASE! DON'T BE DEAD! Please…" She broke down, sobbing, and she slid to her knees on the floor. Someone walked out of the shadows, and she turned, raising her wand, wanting revenge, wanting to see who did this to her Draco, wanting anything but his lifeless body spread before her…and stopped cold. It was _Ron _that had walked out of the shadows; _Ron_ who had killed Draco…a wordless scream of rage forced its way out of her mouth. "YOU!" She screamed. "Why? WHY?"

For a minute, Ron didn't look like he knew how to answer. Then, a maniac glint entered his eyes, and he said, "Well, now you know better than to cross me, now don't you? He had it coming." Before Hermione could curse him, scream at him, or just collapse into a numb heap on the floor, Dumbledore came running, Ginny and Harry close behind him.

"What on earth happened here?" Dumbledore roared, turning to Ron, who was laughing like a mental patient.

"I tore them apart! I killed Draco Malfoy! _I _put Hermione's bra in Harry's bed…it was all me!" He said, unable to contain his evil laughter. Dumbledore stared at him in horror for a moment, before grabbing his arm and roughly pulling him away. Harry and Ginny crouched down next to Hermione.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry. For everything," Ginny said quietly.

"It was Ron all along. Ron…" Hermione repeated, tears screaming down her face. "Ron killed Draco…my Draco…he was…I loved him!" Hermione's voice turned into an animal sounding screech, and she threw back her head and screamed her pain to the ceiling high above her head. "I LOVED HIM! AND NOW HE'S DEAD! RON, I'M GOING TO…going to…" She broke down, sobbing in Ginny's arms.

"I know, Hermione…I know," Harry said. "I'm so sorry…so sorry." Hermione reached down to gently kiss Draco's lips one last time, and curled up into a ball on the floor, wishing it had been her instead.

**A:N/ I know that most of you probably hate me now…and I'm sorry. It just sorta…came to me, and I loved the idea! I'm done with this story, but I'm starting a new one soon! I promise, PROMISE it'll have a happier ending than this one. So, please check it out, if you'd like. :D And, a million, trillion thanks, and hugs, to Dramionelicious for being the best reviewer and support EVER, and the best friend I have on Fanfiction! Thanks for being so amazing3 Well, review, if you'd like…thanks to everyone, for reading, adding to favorites, story alerts…you've made my first FF story a huge success, in my eyes! I love you all3 Until next time! :)**

**~Secret**


End file.
